


If We Love Each Other (Shyly)

by do_not_confess



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_confess/pseuds/do_not_confess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wishes she wouldn’t smell so damn good. Like peach or roses or whatever.</p><p>Short M/J drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Love Each Other (Shyly)

**Author's Note:**

> Posted ages ago on livejournal. Prompts were "clean" and "barbecue".

He wishes she wouldn’t smell so damn good. Like peach or roses or whatever. That clean, heady, girly smell. When she swishes her hair back with one hand, as if it’s a nuisance in the heat (which it probably is), and he can catch it wafting off her in sweet, sweet waves. Makes him dizzy. Makes him almost forget that he loathes Julie Taylor. 

She wishes he wouldn’t look so sweet and honest and sincere. Like when he raises his hand in English and looks at Mrs Kappler, all wide-eyed and lovely while he answers a question without stammering. When he’s the only guy in class to like Emily Dickinson (even if it’s just cause her poetry reminds him of Dylan’s lyrics). Makes her almost forget she’s not in love with Matt Saracen. 

At the next fundraiser barbecue, he works the grill (probably Buddy Garrity’s idea) and he doesn’t look so clean then, more sweaty and annoyed. When she comes up to get a burger he doesn’t smile or look at her properly. Just says “Julie” in a gruff voice while he serves her. She wonders if that’s the way things are going to be between them for the rest of their lives. If he’ll hate her forever. 

He drops the meat on her plate without another word. Still remembers she only likes turkey though.


End file.
